Опасная профессия
by natoth
Summary: Питер Блад и Джереми Питт арестованы королевскими драгунами за участие в мятеже Монмута и брошены в Бриджуотерскую тюрьму. Но даже там доктор не забывает о своей работе... Написано по роману Р. Сабатини "Одиссея капитана Блада"


**Опасная профессия**

автор: natoth

 **Summary** : Питер Блад и Джереми Питт арестованы королевскими драгунами за участие в мятеже Монмута и брошены в Бриджуотерскую тюрьму. Но даже там доктор не забывает о своей работе...

 **Notes** :

 **Посвящение:**  
моим вдохновителям и бета-ридерам: soulofrain13 и *jelena. А также Nunziata, без поддержки которой я бы никогда не дописала этот текст.

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
с разрешения автора

 **Примечания автора:** время действия – июль 1685 года  
 **Предупреждения:** в фике присутствует описание неприятной медицинской операции!  
 **Беты:** momond, olya11

Данный текст написан для команды Библиотека Приключений на ФБ-2015

Весь первый день пребывания в Бриджуотерской тюрьме Джереми Питт старался держаться рядом с доктором Бладом. Сначала они вместе пытались успокоить убитого горем Бэйнса, который мог думать только о своей семье, оставшейся там, в усадьбе Оглторп, во власти жестоких и грубых драгун полковника Кирка, а потом возились с ранеными. Джереми сомневался, что от него много толку в мудреном искусстве врачевания, но, по крайней мере, так он мог хоть чем-то помочь доктору. Даже если всё, на что он был способен, – это держать корчившихся от боли раненых, пока Питер Блад обрабатывал их раны.

Доктор продолжал поражать молодого сомерсетширского шкипера. Казалось, после всего, что стряслось с ними этим утром, он должен пребывать в не менее расстроенных чувствах, чем мистер Бейнс. Но Питер Блад двигался от раненого к раненому, сосредоточенный, спокойный и вежливый, осматривая их раны и обрабатывая их настолько тщательно, насколько это было возможно в условиях тюремной камеры. У него не было под рукой никаких медицинских инструментов, кроме заржавленного самодельного ножа, добытого уже здесь, среди заключенных, да пинцета, который он по чистой случайности положил в карман камзола, когда собирал свою сумку в усадьбе Бейнса.

Питт вспомнил о том, что доктор прежде был солдатом-наемником и наверняка много чего повидал за время своих скитаний на чужбине. Но даже опытного вояку подобные превратности судьбы вряд ли оставили бы невозмутимым…

«Если бы не я, он бы вообще сюда не попал», – подумал молодой моряк и, мучимый новым приступом угрызений совести, приготовился пойти на поиски перевязочного материала. Пленные повстанцы уже поделились с ними своими шейными платками, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Питт решил, что найдет нужное количество тряпок для бинтов, раз это нужно доктору. Расшибется в лепешку, но выполнит его нехитрую просьбу. В конце концов, если бы Блад не оказался таким находчивым и не выдумал для него титул и целую родословную, он бы болтался на одной из яблонь, растущих на дороге между Таунтоном и Бриджуотером, как и те бедолаги, которые угодили этим июльским утром в лапы королевских драгун.

– Вот и всё… – тихий голос доктора, больше похожий на вздох, заставил Джереми отвлечься от размышлений. Он обернулся и увидел, что Блад медленно опустился на холодный каменный пол возле последнего своего пациента – худенького юноши с простреленной ногой. – Теперь можно и передохнуть.

В переполненной камере было очень душно, несмотря на то, что под потолком виднелось маленькое зарешеченное окошко.

Доктор вытер тыльной стороной руки пот со лба и устало прижался спиной к стене. Свой красивый дорогой камзол и парик он снял перед тем, как начал возиться с ранеными. Джереми увидел, что батистовая рубашка Блада, еще совсем недавно бывшая белоснежной, теперь покрылась пятнами крови и грязи. Доктор хотел прижать пальцы к переносице, но вовремя отдернул руку, заметив, что она тоже испачкана. Некоторое время Блад смотрел на свою ладонь, а потом, чуть скривив губы, решительно вытер ее о собственные штаны.

– Присаживайтесь, мистер Питт! – окликнул он Джереми, похлопав рукой по полу рядом с собой. – Мы сделали для этих бедолаг все, что в наших силах, и теперь можем только молиться.

– Пить… – простонал раненый юноша, пошевелившись.

Блад тяжело вздохнул.

– Увы, придется немного потерпеть, молодой человек. Быть может, вскоре нам принесут воды…

В голосе доктора особой надежды на это не чувствовалось.

Джереми тоже подозревал, что ни воды, ни еды им сегодня никто не принесет.

Громко заскрежетали ржавые дверные петли, и в камеру втолкнули еще человек десять.

Заключенные принялись окликать вновь прибывших, вглядываться в их лица в полумраке, пытаясь понять, нет ли среди них знакомых. Такое вполне могло случиться, потому что большая часть повстанцев, вставших под знамена Монмута, была родом из Бриджуотера или окрестных деревень.

В камере стало совсем тесно. Она не была рассчитана на такое количество человек.

Кое-кто из арестованных начал громко ворчать и отталкивать тех, кто, по их мнению, оказался слишком близко от них. Но, слава богу, таких скандалистов было немного. Большинство людей все еще не пришли в себя после ночного сражения под Седжмуром и последующего ужасного бегства с поля боя.

Появление новых арестантов вызвало всплеск оживления и разговоров.

Кто-то нашел знакомых и принялся расспрашивать их о последних новостях. Ничего утешительного заключенные не услышали. Драгуны короля продолжали вылавливать участников восстания, Бриджуотер и Таунтон наводнили солдаты, людей хватают прямо на улицах, вдоль всех дорог поставили виселицы, и они не пустуют.

– А герцог? – взволнованно спрашивали заключенные, пытаясь протолкаться поближе к рассказчикам. – Как же наш герцог?

– Его повсюду ищут, – коротко ответил кто-то и вздохнул.

– А я слышал, что его уже схватили, – вставил другой.

– Да не может этого быть! Вот увидите, он еще вернется и освободит нас всех! – горячо воскликнул третий.

Джереми Питт слушал эти речи краем уха, поглощенный наблюдением за доктором. Питер Блад позаботился о том, чтобы самых тяжелых раненых разместили как можно удобнее, и теперь то и дело поглядывал в их сторону, усевшись рядом.

«Удивительно, как он умудряется заботиться о других в то время, когда большинство думает только о себе», – подумал шкипер.

Никто не просил доктора делать это. И вряд ли кто упрекнул бы его в бездействии, если бы он не стал вмешиваться. Но Блад не успокоился до тех пор, пока не убедился, что все его подопечные устроены с максимальным удобством.

Питт вспомнил ответ доктора, когда его спросили, зачем он это делает.

«Бездействие хуже действия. К тому же, раз меня схватили по обвинению в оказании помощи раненому бунтовщику, то какая разница, скольким помогать – одному или двадцати?..»

Боже, доктор еще умудрялся шутить! Питт покачал головой. И снова украдкой посмотрел на своего товарища по несчастью.

Питер Блад сидел, уставившись в одну точку, прижав колени к груди и обхватив их руками. Лицо его было серьезным, задумчивым и почти печальным. Питт заметил, что доктор то и дело покусывает тонкие губы, а рука его периодически тянется к вьющимся коротко стриженым волосам, но в самый последний момент отдергивается.

Теперь Джереми видел, что доктор вовсе не так спокоен, как ему казалось раньше. И признаки внутреннего волнения, хоть и тщательно сдерживаемого, становились все более заметными по мере того, как усталость одолевала его.

Шкипер вздрогнул, обнаружив, что Блад смотрит прямо на него. Выражение его лица мгновенно переменилось, и губы скривились в мрачной усмешке.

– Вы бы поспали, доктор, – предложил Джереми, все еще чувствуя, что сделал слишком мало, чтобы отблагодарить его за свое спасение. – А я послежу… за ранеными.

Он на мгновение запнулся, потому что хотел сказать совсем другое. Но решил, что эти слова могут обидеть доктора. Совсем недавно Бладу пришлось чуть ли не с боем отвоевывать у преступников-завсегдатаев камеры право разместить раненых именно в этом месте, и Джереми чувствовал еще большую неловкость и досаду, вспоминая про этот инцидент. Будучи бывалым моряком, он никогда не робел, если дело доходило до драки, и ему довелось принимать участие во многих потасовках, но в этот раз почему-то растерялся. Возможно, потому, что все еще не мог отогнать ужасные воспоминания о жестокой битве при Седжмуре. Но это всё равно не оправдывало его. Доктор – вежливый и утонченный доктор! – оказался гораздо хладнокровнее и среагировал почти молниеносно. В то время как он, Джереми, медлил.

«А должно ведь быть наоборот», – подумал молодой моряк, чувствуя, что щеки снова заливает румянец.

Но, по крайней мере, он может посторожить сон доктора. На случай, если те негодяи еще раз сунутся. Питт поймал себя на мысли о том, что хочет, чтобы это случилось. Уж на этот раз он бы не сплоховал и мерзавцы получили бы сполна!

Потом Джереми попытался представить, что бы сказали его тетушки, если бы увидели доктора, такого миролюбивого и воспитанного, сцепившимся с грязными громилами в короткой, но яростной драке не на жизнь, а на смерть…

Шкипер вспомнил, какие язвительные насмешки они отпускали в адрес Блада в последние дни и с каким надменным видом переходили на другую сторону улицы, едва завидев доктора. Это было забавно, но его тетушки всегда были чудачками.

Они стали открыто презирать мистера Блада, когда поняли, что он не только не собирается участвовать в восстании, но и считает его безумной затеей…

– Дьявол, а я-то думал, что успел позабыть, до чего же тюрьма – паршивое место, – вдруг произнес доктор с отрывистым смешком.

Питт очнулся от своих размышлений и уставился на него. А потом вспомнил, что тетушки щебетали что-то насчет бурного прошлого мистера Блада. Будто ему довелось не только повоевать на чужбине, у французов и голландцев, но и побывать в испанском плену.

Теперь это всё обрело в голове шкипера новое значение.

«Боже, так ему уже доводилось бывать в таких переделках раньше! – подумал Питт. – Вот почему он так уверенно держится…»

– Ненавижу тюрьмы, – проговорил Блад с тяжелым вздохом.

Джереми неловко поежился, совершенно не зная, что сказать в ответ. Обычно он не лез за словом в карман, но, общаясь с доктором, внезапно почувствовал себя неотесанным косноязычным деревенщиной.

Питер Блад весь этот день не переставал удивлять его и вызывать восхищение. Казалось, он мог найти выход из любого положения. И помочь выкарабкаться другим. Джереми внезапно осознал, что до сих пор надеется, что доктор сможет выбраться и отсюда, из этой тюремной камеры. Но сейчас, поглядев ему в глаза, Питт уловил в них что-то, похожее на отчаяние.

Неужели они и впрямь угодили в тупик? И выход отсюда только один – на эшафот?

При мысли об этом Джереми стало по-настоящему страшно.

Как бы отвечая на его предположения, рядом снова застонал бедолага Бейнс, не в силах перестать думать о судьбе своей несчастной семьи, оставшейся на растерзание королевским драгунам там, в усадьбе Оглторп.

Йомен был сам не свой с первого мгновения пребывания в тюрьме. И утешить его было особо нечем. Все они слышали шум дикого грабежа и крики его жены и дочери.

Питт почувствовал новый приступ угрызений совести. Если бы он не притащил лорда Гилдоя в их усадьбу, кто знает, быть может, драгуны Кирка обошли бы ее стороной? Впрочем, к чему теперь гадать? Сделанного не воротишь. Да и не был он в состоянии соображать рассудительно, обезумев в том кровавом бою.

Так странно… сражение случилось совсем недавно, этой ночью, а он уже почти ничего не мог вспомнить, кроме некоторых самых ужасных мгновений. Возможно, милосердная память отказывалась хранить все то, что ему довелось увидеть и пережить.

Джереми помнил треск мушкетных выстрелов, чью-то забористую ругань, панику в рядах крестьян-новобранцев, ни разу не попадавших под артиллерийский обстрел. Ночные метания повстанцев в темноте посреди болот, внезапное столкновение с войсками Февершема, первый в его жизни рукопашный бой на суше. Он чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным в той схватке. И все, что оставалось, – просто бороться за собственную жизнь.

А потом наступил перелом – какой-то совершенно неуловимый миг в бою – и в рядах повстанцев началось паническое бегство. Джереми оглянуться не успел, как остался один, с тяжело раненным лордом Гилдоем на руках. Возможно, если бы он бросил его там, на болоте, то сумел бы избежать плена…

Питт тряхнул головой. Нет, поступить так было бы слишком низко и подло. В том бою он совершил достаточно глупых действий, но бросить раненого командира… Нет, это уж слишком.

Усадьба Оглторп находилась совсем недалеко, и, к несчастью для ее обитателей, Питт сумел вспомнить путь к ней в ночной темноте…

Скрип двери прервал его воспоминания, и в камеру втолкнули еще с десяток пленников. Поднялся гвалт и суета, люди пытались хоть как-то разместиться в тесном душном помещении. Кое-где начались ссоры и пререкания.

– Осторожнее! Этот человек очень тяжело ранен! – вскрикнул Питер Блад, загородив своим телом одного из пациентов: рослого мужчину средних лет, которому в сражении выбило левый глаз. – Его нельзя сейчас тревожить!

Толкотня продолжалась, люди напирали и напирали, и Джереми, спохватившись, вскочил на ноги и встал рядом с доктором, помогая ему отпихивать наиболее бесцеремонных узников в сторону.

Теперь в камеру набилось столько народу, что вновь прибывшим некуда было даже сесть, поэтому большая часть осталась стоять, прижимаясь друг к другу.

– Они хотят, чтобы мы все тут передохли?! – возмущенно заворчал один толстяк, обливающийся потом.

– Вполне вероятно, – с усмешкой ответил другой.

Питт припомнил имя этого парня: Огл. Он помог им с доктором справиться с местными задирами и потом держался неподалеку, на случай, если те парни вздумают снова заявиться.

– Это возмутительно! – продолжал тарахтеть толстяк, – Я – уважаемый гражданин и не должен торчать здесь, в этой вонючей дыре! Я даже не принимал участия в этом проклятом сражении! Это какое-то недоразумение! Я буду жаловаться!..

Огл криво улыбнулся, посмотрев на Питта.

– Да, все мы тут невинные овечки, что там говорить, – невесело фыркнул он. – Вот и угодили прямиком на бойню.

Питт видел, как доктор уселся таким образом, чтобы загораживать двух своих пациентов: молодого юношу с простреленной ногой и верзилу с выбитым глазом. Оба раненых выглядели скверно. Джереми заметил, что парень был бледен как смерть, а его повязка уже пропиталась кровью, несмотря на все старания Блада. А одноглазый настолько страдал от дикой боли, что не мог лежать спокойно, то и дело стонал и ерзал, пытаясь найти положение поудобнее. Лица его почти не было видно из-за нескольких слоев ткани, толстая повязка превратила голову в диковинный шар и уже пропиталась кровью.

Питт заметил, что доктор посматривал на этих двоих и хмурил брови. То и дело он щупал пульс юноши, качал головой и тяжело вздыхал.

Одноглазому удалось успокоиться и забыться в тяжелом полусне-полуобмороке только после того, как Блад положил его голову себе на колени. Кровь от промокших бинтов почти сразу запачкала его одежду. Но он, казалось, совсем не обращал на это внимания.

– Скверная рана, не так ли, док? – осторожно спросил Питт, стараясь говорить шепотом.

Блад кивнул, куснув губу.

– Я сделал все, что мог, но этого, конечно, недостаточно, – так же тихо ответил он. – Если бы условия позволяли, я бы его немедленно прооперировал. Удалил бы остатки глаза, остановил кровотечение…

Джереми содрогнулся, представив это.

– …заново перевязал бы… – продолжал говорить Блад. – Тогда, возможно, этот парень поправился бы. На вид он очень крепкий. А так… – он передернул плечами и криво улыбнулся. – Остается уповать на Бога.

– А второй?.. – прошептал Питт.

Лицо доктора стало мрачным.

– Тут, полагаю, даже Бог мало что сможет изменить, – ответил он наконец.

Юноша уже притих, перестав стонать, и лишь тяжело дышал.

Эта ночь была ужасной. Питту она запомнилась как один сплошной кошмар: невыносимая духота и жара в переполненной камере, жалобы страдающих заключенных, стоны раненых, страшные хрипы умирающего юноши.

Ближе к утру даже самые стойкие узники начали терять силы. Несколько человек упало в обморок.

Питт не знал, спал он или тоже отключился, помнил лишь, что проваливался в тяжелое забытье. Под утро на какой-то короткий миг в камере воцарилась звенящая тишина. Бросив быстрый взгляд на юношу с простреленной ногой, Питт понял, что тот умер.

А второй раненый начал бредить.

Блад сидел между мертвецом и раненым верзилой, с уст которого срывались весьма заковыристые богохульства, и выглядел поразительно спокойным.

Питт тихо забормотал молитву, но пронзительный голос толстяка-скандалиста заглушил его слова.

– Это возмутительно! Вокруг одни трупы! Они хотят сгноить нас вместе с ними? Надо позвать стражу! И нам когда-нибудь принесут воды?!

Он принялся требовать, чтобы те из заключенных, что стояли ближе к двери, вызвали стражу. Постепенно вся камера снова наполнилась гулом и гамом.

Скрежет тяжелой двери оборвал этот гвалт. В камере потянуло слабым потоком свежего воздуха. На пороге появился вооруженный стражник.

– Наконец-то! – ворчливо сказал толстяк, пытаясь протиснуться к двери. – Быть может, теперь вы поймете, что…

В камеру вошли еще несколько солдат и принялись хватать тех пленников, которые стояли ближе к выходу, и выталкивать в коридор.

– Я же говорил, что это недоразумение! – воскликнул толстяк, заметив это движение. – Нас ведь отпустят, не так ли?

Солдат, к которому он обратился, зловеще ухмыльнулся:

– Можно сказать и так.

Джереми Питт, заметив возню у дверей, привстал, намереваясь выяснить, в чем дело, но Блад вдруг крепко схватил его за руку и почти насильно усадил обратно.

– Сидите тихо! – сквозь зубы прошипел он.

– Здесь просто невозможно находиться! – пожаловался толстяк, растолкав других заключенных, чтобы пробраться к выходу. – Духота, вонь, грязь… И чудовищно тесно!

– О, не беспокойся, полковник Кирк намерен решить эту проблему, – засмеялся один из солдат. – В Таунтоне, во дворе гостиницы «Белый Олень», где он сейчас остановился, как раз достроили несколько виселиц. И ты вполне сгодишься для одной из них!

С этими словами он схватил толстяка за руку и вытолкнул из камеры.

Тот начал упираться, возмущенно вопя:

– Вы не имеете права! Я не какой-нибудь безродный бедняк! Меня многие знают в этом городе, и они не допустят…

Двое солдат схватили его и увели. Остальные заключенные шарахнулись назад, в камеру, пытаясь укрыться от грубых рук стражников, но народу внутри было так много, что отступать им было просто некуда…

После того, как стражники вывели из камеры примерно треть заключенных и вынесли тела тех, кому посчастливилось умереть в эту ночь, остальные пленные повстанцы испуганно притихли.

– Неужели и нас постигнет такая же участь? – прошептал Питт, обращаясь к доктору.

Блад пожал плечами.

– Зная повадки полковника Кирка и его «ягняток»*, можно ожидать самого худшего. Я был в Танжере незадолго до того, как они оставили город, и видел, что эти демоны там вытворяли. Не щадили никого: ни женщин, ни детей, ни стариков. Казнили и пытали людей без суда, даже если вина их не была доказана. Разрушили порт и сожгли несколько городских кварталов, не оставив камня на камне, лишь бы не достались врагу... Я-то думал, что хотя бы здесь нашел землю обетованную, место, где можно мирно жить, не ввязываясь в междоусобицы...

Он невесело засмеялся.

– Как наивен я был... Эти мясники так долго пробыли на чужбине, что старая добрая Англия для них – всего лишь еще одна завоеванная страна. А значит, горе побежденным!

– Господь покарает их, – гневно произнес Питт. – Он не оставит эти злодеяния безнаказанными!

– Увы, иногда наказание происходит слишком поздно, – ответил Блад и добавил сквозь зубы: – Все больше жалею, что не сумел дотянуться до своей сумки с инструментами. Будь у меня ланцет, возмездие бы настигло капитана Гобарта гораздо раньше...

Питт чуть вздрогнул, заметив, как сверкнули синие глаза доктора при этих словах, а смуглое лицо его на мгновение исказилось в гневной гримасе.

– Вряд ли тогда вам удалось бы избежать повешения на ближайшем дереве, – откровенно сказал он.

– По крайней мере, все закончилось бы быстро, и нам не пришлось бы сидеть здесь в мучительной неизвестности, – ответ доктора был не менее откровенен.

Они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, а потом Блад нарушил неловкое молчание и заговорил совсем другим тоном, спокойным и ровным:

– В любом случае, ланцет бы мне сейчас не помешал. Да и остальные инструменты с медикаментами тоже.

И он посмотрел на раненого верзилу, который по-прежнему лежал без сознания рядом с ним.

– Полцарства за флакон лауданума**, – со вздохом пробормотал Блад, щупая пульс у одноглазого. Тот с ворчанием выдернул руку, а потом разразился очередным потоком богохульств. – Тогда бы я мог рискнуть обработать его рану более тщательно…

– Вы так заботитесь о нем, доктор, – рядом с ними опустился на корточки Нэд Огл, его карие глаза прищурились, изучающе глядя на Блада. – Должно быть, это ваш приятель?

– Нет, я только вчера впервые увидел этого человека и даже не знаю, как его зовут, – ответил Блад, продолжая осматривать раненого.

– Тогда зачем вы с ним возитесь? – вырвалось у Огла.

Блад выпрямился и посмотрел на него.

– Потому что долг любого врача – заботиться о своих пациентах. Ведь они сами не всегда в состоянии это сделать, – и он указал на одноглазого. – Это первый урок, который мне преподали, когда я оказался на службе в голландском флоте. Я, врач, последняя защита этого бедолаги.

– Так вы, получается, еще и моряк? – изумленно протянул Огл, почесав затылок. – Я-то, почитай, полжизни у пушек провел. Канониром в королевском флоте.

– Да, – кивнул Блад сдержанно.

– У голландцев, говорите, служили? – продолжал допытываться Огл.

– Да, под командованием Рюйтера.

– Значит, против нас, англичан, воевали?

Питт почувствовал себя неловко и на всякий случай подвинулся к доктору поближе. И дернул же черт этого парня завести речь про военную службу!

– Нет, не воевал, – голос доктора остался спокойным и ровным. – Во времена последней англо-голландской я был судовым врачом, следовательно, не принимал непосредственного участия в сражениях. Воевать мне довелось чуть позже, против французов.

Джереми выдохнул, увидев, что Огл перестал хмуриться и кивнул.

– Может, вам в чем-нибудь пособить, а? – спросил канонир, покосившись на одноглазого, который принялся стонать и метаться в бреду. – Я за годы службы во флоте повидал всякого, так что раны и кровь меня не смутят.

– Это хорошо, – кивнул Блад, поднимаясь на ноги, – потому что мне понадобится человек с крепкими нервами и сильными руками, чтобы поменять повязки раненым в случае необходимости.

Джереми и Огл вместе с доктором обошли раненых, проверяя, все ли с ними в порядке после столь ужасной ночи. Некоторых пришлось перевязать заново. Кому-то стало лучше, но были и те, кого лихорадило. Хуже всего выглядел одноглазый верзила.

Блад то и дело брал его за руку, щупая пульс. И мрачно покусывал губу.

– Тоже небось безнадежный, а? – негромко поинтересовался Огл, наблюдая за доктором. – Не пора ли нам помолиться за его грешную душу?

Питер Блад нахмурился еще больше, а потом пошарил в карманах своего камзола. Вытащил ржавый обломок ножа и пинцет. Скривил тонкие губы, рассматривая их.

– Помолиться всегда успеем, мистер Огл, – сказал он негромко. А потом аккуратно сложил камзол на полу. Сырые каменные плиты были покрыты грязью и пятнами крови, но после вчерашних приключений его одежда едва ли была чище. – Помогите-ка мне уложить этого парня поудобнее!

Они принялись ворочать дюжего детину, который тут же разразился громкими богохульствами.

– Надо бы покрепче привязать его за руки–за ноги. Но здесь это вряд ли удастся, – сказал Блад, пытаясь не дать раненому подняться. – Лежите спокойно, сударь, бога ради!

– Иди ты!.. – тут же откликнулся одноглазый и долго перечислял, куда именно им всем надо отправиться.

Огл приподнял брови.

– Всякое бывало со мной во время службы в королевском флоте, но, должен признаться, многое слышу впервые!

– Голландские моряки, хоть и самые отъявленные сквернословы на свете, тоже таких слов не знают, – признался Блад. – Как бы нам привязать этого бешеного быка?

Он поглядел по сторонам, продолжая удерживать недовольного раненого на месте. И заметил в полу неподалеку ржавое железное кольцо.

– Ну хотя бы так… – пробормотал он, а потом повернулся к Джереми Питту, который находился рядом, удерживая ноги раненого богохульника. – Мне нужен прочный ремень, чтобы привязать его. Собственный, увы, использовать не могу – оперировать с падающими штанами будет весьма неудобно.

Огл нервно гоготнул, а потом едва успел увернуться от могучего кулака одноглазого.

– Отвали!.. – прорычал раненый, а потом добавил еще пару заковыристых словечек.

– Оперировать? – удивленно переспросил Питт. – Но… вы же говорили, что у вас нет инструментов!

Блад показал ему нож и пинцет.

– Придется использовать то, что есть. Медлить больше нельзя, если не обработать эту рану, может начаться скверная лихорадка. Отсутствие инструментов – не самая главная проблема... Впрочем, будем решать затруднения по ходу дела. Мне понадобятся несколько сильных помощников, чтобы удерживать этого громилу. И держать надо очень крепко, потому что процедура предстоит крайне неприятная и болезненная.

Джереми Питт, недолго думая, расстегнул ремень и выдернул его из штанов.

– Вот, держите, доктор. Надеюсь, мой подойдет?

Блад одобрительно кивнул, взяв толстый моряцкий ремень из его рук.

– То, что надо. Спасибо, мистер Питт!

– Я поищу помощников, – ответил Джереми и, придерживая штаны, скрылся среди заключенных.

Вернулся он довольно скоро в сопровождении четырех мускулистых парней.

Питер Блад к тому времени уже привязал одноглазого за правую руку к железному кольцу в полу, соорудив из ремня хитроумную петлю. Раненый все это время поливал его отборными ругательствами.

– Ты смотри-ка, ни разу не повторился! – восхищенно заметил Огл. – Мастер!

– Надеюсь, ремень выдержит, – пробормотал Блад, проверяя узел. – За правую руку я относительно спокоен, но этого недостаточно.

И он, повернувшись к помощникам, принялся отдавать короткие и четкие распоряжения:

– Держите его за ноги и за руки так сильно, как только можете, – он поманил Огла и добавил: – А вы сядьте ему на колени… да-да, вот так. И прижмите к полу всем весом. Хорошо! Мистер Питт, вы будете удерживать его голову. Справитесь?

Джереми кивнул, сглотнув.

– Что бы ни случилось, не отпускайте его без моей команды, – сказал Блад. Потом, нахмурившись, оглянулся на одного из добровольных помощников, самого огромного парня из всей четверки. – Сударь, что вы делаете? Держать надо не так. Двумя руками, будьте любезны. Не только за запястье, но и за локоть тоже. А если еще и коленом прижмете, будет надежнее. Вот теперь правильно! Бога ради, не ослабляйте ваш захват. Я постараюсь сделать все быстро.

– К-какого дьявола? – проревел одноглазый, когда доктор сноровисто прижал его коленом к полу и, склонившись над ним, принялся разматывать засохшую от крови повязку на голове.

– Ну-ка, посмотрим, что там творится… – произнес он, осторожно убирая тампон от раны. И вдруг замер, оглянувшись на своих помощников. – Надеюсь, никто из вас крови не боится?

– Обижаете, доктор! – возмущенно засопел один из здоровяков. – Мы ж не дети малые и не бабы!

– Всегда лучше спросить, хотя бы формальности ради, – ответил Блад, а потом наклонился еще ниже, осматривая рану: – Все не так плохо, как я опасался. Надо просто убрать остатки глазного яблока. Жаль, что он в сознании. Это не самая приятная процедура.

– Ой, да это же Нэд Волверстон из Питминстера! – воскликнул один из помощников, заглянув через плечо доктора. Теперь, когда голова верзилы не была скрыта под слоем бинтов, можно было разглядеть его лицо. – Я видел его на ярмарке в Таунтоне.

– Он еще и мой тезка! – хохотнул Огл за спиной Блада.

– Вот как? Так это ваш знакомый? – сказал доктор, продолжая вглядываться в глазницу. – Внимание, я начинаю!

– Да нет, не знакомый. Просто он часто дерется там на кулачных боях, – ответил помощник.

– Очень мило, – пробормотал Блад. – Тогда держите его еще крепче, ребята!

Предупреждение не было лишним, потому что едва нож доктора коснулся глазницы, верзила издал дикий вопль и дернулся со всей силы.

– Это вы зря, мистер… я ведь только начал! – Блад не дал ему отвернуться. – Держите его, черт подери!

Эти слова относились ко всем помощникам. Одноглазый оказался дьявольски силен, и на мгновение пятеро мужчин были вынуждены навалиться на него всем весом, чтобы помешать вырваться.

Джереми сглотнул, вцепившись в голову Волверстона.

– А-а-а, мрази! – провыл тот, не прекращая вырываться. – Поганые нехристи, дышло вам в задницу!..

– Уже заканчиваю, потерпи, – ответил ему доктор.

Джереми Питт старался не смотреть вниз, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы удерживать голову раненого в полной неподвижности, пока доктор уверенно делал свое дело.

Он думал, что за свою моряцкую жизнь успел повидать всякое, в том числе и кровь, но теперь, наблюдая за операцией, слушая стоны и ругань бедного верзилы, осознал, что доктор задавал свой вопрос не зря. Где-то глубоко внутри поднималась противная тошнота.

Питт сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как пот ручьем течет по лбу и шее. В камере все еще было ужасно душно.

Питер Блад был полностью сосредоточен на своем пациенте и совершенно не смотрел по сторонам. Поэтому не заметил, как один из помощников внезапно побелел как простыня и пошатнулся.

– Осталось совсем чуточку, – сказал Блад, тяжело дыша.

Питт видел, что по лбу доктора тоже градом течет пот. Он мотал головой, стряхивая капли, но, так как обе его руки были заняты, вытереть лицо не мог.

– Эй! – Джереми услышал недовольное шипение одного из помощников. – Ты чего, Билл? Держите его, ребята!

Питт вскрикнул, увидев, как один из самых рослых парней, державший левую руку Волверстона, вдруг закачался, закатив глаза, и рухнул прямо на доктора. Тот, не удержавшись под таким весом, распластался поверх раненого, который издал оглушительный вопль.

– Не отпускайте его, дьявол вас раздери! – услышал он сердитый голос Блада из-под тела помощника.

– А говорил, что крови не боится! – насмешливо протянул Огл. – Доктор, вы целы? Этот идиот чуть вас не зашиб! Сейчас стащу его…

Договорить Огл не успел. Блад услышал зловещее рычание их пациента, а потом тот выгнулся дугой и взмахнул огромной ручищей. Которую теперь никто не удерживал…

– Док! – голос Джереми Питта был последним, что услышал Блад, а потом все погрузилось во тьму...

– Эй, мистер Блад? Как вы?

Голос Питта шел как будто из глубокого колодца.

– Н-не… отпускайте… его… – запинаясь, повторил доктор.

– Док, вы живы?

– В-все… в порядке, – прошептал Блад, помотав головой. Половины лица он не чувствовал. Может быть, это и к лучшему.

Вот то, что один глаз не открывался, было гораздо хуже.

– Эк он вас разукрасил, господин доктор… – смущенно протянул Огл.

Джереми Питт сочувственно смотрел на Блада, который все еще лежал поверх одноглазого верзилы, судорожно сжимая в руке окровавленный обломок ножа. Волверстон, не выдержав сильнейшей боли, потерял сознание и теперь лежал тихо.

– Ч-что… это… было? – Блад еле вспомнил нужные слова.

– Да этот дурень Билл в обморок свалился, как баба, честное слово! – пояснил Огл, указав на бледного как полотно парня, лежавшего неподалеку. – И руку нашего сквернослова выпустил.

– Хорошо… – промычал Питер Блад, пытаясь выпрямиться, – хорошо, что это была… левая рука.

– Так Нэд Волверстон же левша, – ответил один из помощников. – Потому никто с ним на кулачных боях драться и не любит!

– Какая у вас, оказывается, вредная работенка, сэр, – засмеялся Огл и попытался вытереть Бладу лицо какой-то засаленной тряпкой. – Опаснее, чем у нас, канониров!

– А вы что думали? – фыркнул Блад, а потом решительно склонился над одноглазым. – Подержите его еще немножко!

– Доктор, может, погодить чуток, а? Вам и так досталось изрядно…

– Я… в… порядке. Надо довести… операцию до конца. Раз уж затеяли всю эту возню…

Джереми Питт изумленно наблюдал за доктором, который, даже получив столь жуткий удар, довольно сноровисто обработал кровоточащую глазницу, соорудил плотный тампон из остатков чистых шейных платков и наложил пациенту новую тугую повязку.

– Вот теперь можно и дух перевести! – произнес Блад, убирая колено с груди своего пациента. – Рану я ему обработал, а дальше все в руках Всевышнего.

И он очень осторожно дотронулся до рассеченной брови.

Говорил доктор по-прежнему слегка невнятно, потому что шевелилась только половина лица. Правая щека быстро отекла и онемела.

– Вы теперь оба просто красавцы! – посмеивался Огл. – Но, слава богу, с этим парнем покончено.

– Да в том-то и дело, что нет, – вздохнул доктор, пригладив коротко стриженные волосы дрожащей рукой. – Нам еще ему перевязку делать придется!

* * *

 **Примечания:**

1 На знамени Танжерского полка было изображение пасхального ягненка, поэтому его солдат называли «ягнятами».

2 Лауданум (Laudanum) – опийная настойка на спирту.


End file.
